


new year's day

by dear_universe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Party, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, same w lonnie kyle and rogelio. they're background characters, sw is just mentioned don't worry this is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_universe/pseuds/dear_universe
Summary: adora said she'd never been to a party before, but what if she had, and she just didn't remember it?or: catra and adora celebrate new year's together.for the she-ra winter gift exchange!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	new year's day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hemogobbler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemogobbler/gifts).



> this was very difficult to write but!! i did it and i hope the giftee loves it! extra thanks to storm for beta-ing, bri for talking it out with me, and the rest of the spop server for putting up with my complaining about this.

The night air was cold against Adora’s bare arms. Shadow Weaver had told her to stay away from the bonfire until Lord Hordak came to greet her, and so she sat perched on a small ledge, away from the press of warm bodies and warmer drinks. An icy breeze whipped strands of hair across her face, and Adora wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. 

“Adora?” A small figure stepped away from the crowd, a cup clutched in her hands. Adora could see her mismatched eyes shining in the flickering light of the fire, and she straightened her posture, watching as her best friend came towards her. 

“Hi, Catra.” Adora beamed, swinging her legs a little in excitement. 

“Here, hold this.” Catra handed Adora the cup and swung up to perch beside her. “What are you  _ wearing _ ?”

Adora looked down at the skirt of the stiff blue dress. “Shadow Weaver made me wear it,” she muttered, taking a sip of the drink. The spiced apple flavor seared in the back of her throat, and she started at the sweetness, nearly spilling it. “She wants me to look nice for Lord Hordak.”

Catra glanced around, checking for the Horde ruler’s hulking figure, or the shifting swirl of Shadow Weaver’s robes and hair. “But he’s not even here, and neither is she.” 

“She said he was gonna come see everyone, and she said I have to stay over here until he does. She doesn’t want me to get my outfit dirty.” Adora’s ponytail was too tight, tugging at her scalp. She ignored it, as Shadow Weaver would have wanted her to.

Catra stared at her calloused bare feet next to Adora’s black shoes, so shiny Catra could see the reflection of the fire in them. Then she turned back to Adora. “You should come over to the party.” 

“I can’t,” Adora sighed. “I promised Shadow Weaver-”

“Shadow Weaver isn’t here!” Catra kicked her legs out, enjoying the ringing echo as her heels smacked against the metal wall. Fancy shoes might look nice, but they couldn’t give her that same satisfaction. “I want you to come with me. Lonnie and Kyle and Rogelio are playing bot, laser, shield and they won’t let me play.”

Adora gazed longingly over at the flames, dancing high above the heads of the cadets. An older woman had started to play the guitar, and cadets were dancing along to the music. Another group was clustered around a large clock, watching as the minute hand ticked closer and closer to twelve. She could smell more of the apple spiced drink on the breeze, and she ducked her head to feel the warmth of its steam on her cheeks. In the eight years of Adora’s life, there had never been anything like this at the Fright Zone before, and there might never be again. She didn’t want to miss out on this.

“Please, Adora?” Catra’s eyes were huge, her lower lip jutting out, her hands clasped in front of her as she pleaded with her best friend. 

“Here, hold this.” Adora passed the drink back to Catra and reached for the buckle of her shoes, prying them off and jumping down from the ledge. The feel of cold earth on her feet was a relief, and she ran toward the bonfire, knowing Catra would follow.

Sure enough, there was a yell of “Hey!” behind her, and the sound of footsteps as Catra hurried to catch up, trying not to spill her drink.

“Come on, Catra!” Adora yelled, tugging her hair free of its Horde-standard ponytail and twisting an arm behind her back to loosen the bow of her dress. “It’s almost the new year.”

Catra dropped her now-empty cup on a refreshments table and slipped her hand into Adora’s.

“I beat you in a race!” Adora grinned, flashing her missing front tooth. 

“Did not.” Catra rolled her eyes. “I was holding my cup, it doesn’t count.” 

“Does too.”

“Does not!”

“Does too!”

“One minute till the new year!” A force captain yelled from their perch by the clock. Adora and Catra grinned at each other, their argument forgotten, and rushed to be closer to the fire. Everyone around them began to count down, and Adora gripped Catra’s hand tighter despite the heat as they yelled along with the older kids. 

“3… 2… 1… Happy New Year!” Everyone screamed. One cadet tossed her hat into the fire, sending a shower of sparks up. One landed in Catra’s hair, and Adora quickly reached over and squished it between her fingers, ignoring the hiss of flame on flesh. 

“What are they doing?” Catra whispered, pointing to two cadets with their faces pressed together. One was the red-haired girl who had thrown her hat; the other was a girl with freckled skin and a metal arm. The red-haired girl pulled away, smiling at her friend, and pulled her close again, their lips meeting. 

Adora glanced around and saw that everyone seemed to be doing the same thing. “I don’t know.” She shrugged. “Maybe we’re supposed to do it.” She turned back to Catra, who looked apprehensive. Her face was red too, probably just from the heat. 

“Sure,” Catra said. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Adora’s, so fast she almost thought she imagined it. She lifted a hand to her face, feeling warmth rising in her cheeks. Maybe she should step away from the fire for a minute.

Then she looked back to Catra, who seemed nervous, her eyes bright in the firelight. Adora began to grin. She wasn’t training, or fighting, or studying. She was here with her best friend, in her bare feet and dress, standing before the bonfire, surrounded by… her family. She was happy. 

Impulsively, Adora stepped forward and pecked Catra on the cheek. Her best friend’s face split in a grin, and she tightened her grip on Adora’s hand.

“Happy New Year, Adora,” Catra said, brushing her hair back from her face with her free hand. 

“Happy New Year, Catra.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays and happy new year! if you liked this, drop a comment or come say hi to me on tumblr @nbdoubletrouble ! i love interacting with people.


End file.
